Many local area networks (LANs), such as found in homes or businesses, include multiple wireless access points and/or range extenders (collectively referred to as “access points” herein for convenience) in order to increase wireless coverage over an area. Thus, a client device operating on the LAN may connect to multiple access points as a user moves around the area. For example, the user may connect to a first access point in the bedroom and a second access point in the living room. During the course of a day, the user may move and switch access points multiple times.